5th Squad Kidou Master
While the Kido Corps use Kido almost exclusively to fight their battles, there are some that use kido as a fluid part of a style of combat. This is exemplified in the teachings of Souske Aizen before his betrayal of soul society. He taught that while good martial skills are an asset, they are nothing without good kido skills to back them up. This lesson was learned most harshly by those that became outcasts in soul society 100 years ago. 'Prerequisites: '''Kido Artist, Zanjutsu Master, Spellcraft 5 ranks. For each level taken in this path, choose one of the following effects. These count as Prestige Feats and you may only take five levels of this path. Each ability taken from this path counts as a Reiatsu Feat and is a supernatural ability. ''Kido Mastery Choose a number of Kido equal to your Spellscore modifier. When fully incanting these kido, your power level is considered 5 higher than normal. Once per day per point of spellscore modifier, you may multiply all numerical values of these kido by one and a half when fully incanting these kido. This may be taken multiple times, choose different kido each time Kido Presence Choose a number of kido equal to your Spellscore modifier. When casting these kido within melee range, you do not provoke an attack of opportunity from opponents. This can be taken multiple times, choose different kido each time. Kido Spring Attack Choose a number of kido equal to your intelligence modifier. When casting these kido, you may move before and after the casting as long as you do not exceed your maximum land speed for the round. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity for these kido when moving through threatened squares. This can be taken multiple times, choose different kido each time. Kido Fortitude When using a kido for a purpose other than it's intended purpose, you add +5 to the Spellcraft roll. In addition, should you still fail the check, you take 1/2 the resulting damage. Kido Advancement You may take kido from a grade your spellscore modifier higher than normal. Also for purposes of save DC of your Kido, increase it by 4. Kido Focus You add a +2 bonus to all save DC's of your Kidos. This may be taken multiple times. Each extra time taken adds an additional +1 bonus to all save DC's. Kido Tie Off With this ability, you can keep a kido that you have cast with a duration of concentration in effect indefinitely without having to hold it. The kido simply continues to function until you release it, regardless of what you do or where you are. To release the kido you must be able to see it. A tied off kido will eventually unravel and end. The duration of a tied off kido is a number of rounds equal to your level minus the grade bracket of the kido. Kido Concentration While concentrating on a kido you already have cast, you may cast a second kido. The first kido remains in effect. Attempting to cast a second kido requires a concentration check against a DC 15. If the check is failed you cannot cast the second kido without releasing the first. This can be taken multiple times to cast an additional kido each time. Kido Binding Expert When an opponent would break free of your bakudo, you may make a will save as if defending against a kido of that grade binding spell. If you pass the will save it remains in place. If it fails, they break free of the effect and you lose reiatsuas if you tried to use the bakudo again. Kido Blasting Mastery For kido that do not have the volley keyword, you may pay one third again the Reiatsu to effect multiple targets, up to oneper three character levels.